More and more Internet users are realizing the ease and convenience of buying and selling online by way of person-to-person online trading. As a result, collectors, hobbyists, small dealers, unique item seekers, bargain hunters, and other consumers are able to buy and sell millions of items at various online commerce systems.
The success of an online commerce system depends upon its ability to provide an enjoyable shopping experience and an easy-to-use environment in which buyers and sellers may be able to close transactions with peace of mind. The online commerce systems may also benefit from providing buyers and sellers with transaction related information and statistics.